the mauraders
by Kd smith990
Summary: bella is on a muggel studie trip when 10 people come and get her thoes include the mauraders


Chapter 1

Bella's pov

I'm in the living room watching the news and a story about my cousin comes on

_An asteroid was about to hit the earth and destroy it but thanks to Danny phantom the ghost hero from amity park._

Yes my cousin is the famous Danny phantom.

_Danny phantom saved the world by getting over 100 ghosts to turn the world intangible and also we recently discovered that the hero Danny phantom is actually amity parks own Danny Fenton_

So they finally figured it out. Ok your confused right? Well my name Is Isabella Eron Marie Gillian Potter twin to James "prongs" Potter. I'm in my last year of Hogwarts so I am 18 and on my 5 month muggls studied trip which started in May and I will go back in October. 3 years ago I was sat the Fenton's for summer holidays wail James was at potter manor with runaway Sirius, wail I was there my aunt and uncle were working on their ghost portal. When it didn't work me and Danny when inside. Danny accidentally pushed the "on" button when we were in side and our DNA was zapped with ectoplasin witch made us half ghost half humans. So I'm a 18n year old witch, metamorphous, a tiger animagus named tiger, a halfa and the 5th marauder best friends to Sirius "padfoot" Black, Ramus "moony" Lupin, Lily Evens, Alice, Fabien and Gideon prewett, Severus Snape, Frank longbottom, and Regulus Black.

**Next day**

It's another cloudy day in forks. I wish I could go back to Hogwarts, were my real family is. I thought while waiting for Edward to come and pick me up for school. Then I hear Edward's valvo zooming down my street, so I ran and grabbed my bag and made my way out side.

"Did you know forks high school is getting for new teachers and six new students they are all 18 and British?"Edward asked me.

"Really? I asked.

"Yes really. And there are 8 boys and two girls."

(At school)

Edward pulled me to home room. While we were talking the new students and teacher walked in and I jumped up and ran to then yelling "doe oh how I missed you! Why are you in forks"? Lily answered "old dumles sent us tiger lily cus he know you missed James and we missed you. Plus we are here to take you home when your trip is done. " she said wail giving me a hug, but the next thing I knew I was behind Edward.

"Excuse me but, who are you, and how do you know Bella. Bella come sit down, get away from her!" Edward said firmly. The neat thing I know lily yelled marauders assemble, the next thing I know everyone showed up my group turned to look at him.

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Marauders, why don't you guys introduce your selves" Lily said, turning to look at him.

"I'm ramus lupine and my nickname is Moony," Ramus took a bow.

"I'm Sirius Black and my nickname is Padfoot," Sirius bowed as well.

"I'm lily evens soon to be Potter and my nickname is doe," Lily bowed the same way we did.

"I'm James Potter and my nickname is Prongs," James said.

"I'm Severus Snape and my nickname is serpent" said Severus

"I'm regales Black twin to Sirius Black and my nickname is Alepou" said Regules

"I m Alice prwitt soon to be long bottom, these are my twin brothers Fabien and Gideon prwitt and my nickname is aetos" said Alice

"I'm frank longbottom and my nickname is Adler" said frank

"IM Fabien..." said fab

"I'm Gideon and" said gid

"Our nick names are"

"Katze "said fab

"Gata "said gid

"And my name is Isabella Eron Marie Gillian Potter and my nickname is Tiger," I mimicked him.

"And we are the Master's of Mischief and mayhem, And we solemnly swear, we are up to no good!" We added. Lily and I nodded firmly.

"Bella is a student and-" Edward began again. I threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head.

"Mr. Moody would like to mention that Miss Tiger has quite a temper,"

"Mr. Prongs would like to conquer, showing the public the scar on his arm when Miss Tiger pushed him out a third story window,"

"Mr. Serpent would like to say at least it wasn't out of a moving car like it was for me"

"Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Alepou Mr. Katze, Mr. Gata adds that you are lucky she only threw paper at your head, and not something heavy like a desk, and adds from experience that that hurts,"

"Miss Tiger would like to remind Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Alepou, Mr. Katze, Mr. Gata that she would not have thrown the desk at him if he had not helped Mr. Prongs lock her in a closet with Lucy, the death bunny,"

"Mr. Prongs, miss. Aetos, Mr. Adler votes Sirius, regales, fab and gid not respond unless he wants to get hit with a desk again.

"Mr. Moony agrees,"

"Miss doe would like to remind you that you are standing in front of a class room, and that you are all being ridiculous, And that miss tigers cousin will be here in like 5" We all turned to look at Lily who was standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"WHAT DANNY IS COMING HERE!" I yelled excitedly

"Yes but bells-" lily started to say but Edward interrupted her

"Bella! I told you to-" I hit him with an eraser. "Shut up! Just shut up! Ok?"I yelled "let's go" I said to the marauders "I have missed you guys a lot"I said as we were walking out the door.

"Bella what are you talking about? And did I give you permission to talk to them?" Edward asked. I tuned and rounded on him glaring

"So now I need your permission to talk to my brother and friends? Huh? I'm not your girl friend! Never was, never will be, Ever. Marauders?" I turned to look at them. They all grinned at me, even Lily.

"Yes, tiger?" Sirius asked.

"I believe, that wail we wait for puer larva, Forks high, is long overdue for some mischief and mayhem," I grinned at the maniac glint in all our eyes.

"Forks high, you're screwed," Lily laughed. The bell rang and the class left, Edward tried to grab my arm and lead me away, but Ramus, Sirius, Lily, and James and all the rest all stood in front of me protectively. I smirked and waved at him.

5 mines later

"Guys cover me "I said

They formed a cercal around me and I shouted "I'm going ghost!"

Wail in my ghost form I am galled Kat phantom. I have bright blue hair and purple eyes my hazmat suite is blue and purple.

After about 2 minutes I hear a frillier voice call "Kat"

"Danny!"I yell "I missed you so much! Where is dani?"

"I'm right behind you!"I hear her say

"I'd how would you like to meet my best friends?" I ask her

"Sure "is what she said

"K then follow me but for now you're my and James ilil sis K?"I said as I fly back to the gang.

"James for now dani is our 15 year old sistur"I say to James

"Ok" is what he said

"Guys this dani she's James and my 15 year old sister"

"Dani this is..."I said

"I'm Ramus Lupin and my nickname is Moony," Ramus took a bow.

"I'm Sirius Black and my nickname is Padfoot," Sirius bowed as well.

"I'm lily evens soon to be Potter and my nickname is doe," Lily bowed the same way we did.

"I'm James Potter and my nickname is Prongs," James said.

"I'm Severus Snape and my nickname is serpent" said Severus

"I'm regales Black twin to Sirius Black and my nickname is Alepou" said Regules

"I'm Alice Prewitt soon to be long bottom, these are my twin brothers Fabien and Gideon Prewitt and my nickname is aetos" said Alice

"I'm Frank Logbottom and my nickname is Adler" said Frank

"I'm Fabien..." said fab

"I'm Gideon and" said gid

"Our nick names are"

"Katze" said fab

"Gata" said gid

"Nice to meet you all in dani and my nick name is umbra puellae it means ghost girl in Latin"said dani

October plat form 9 ¾

**91f400be5b**

I asked

"Ok but cus how do we get to platform 9 3/4"they both asked

"You walk throe the wall" I said

Both Danny s are coming you Hogwarts this year.

***Flash back***

**We got home "I need to send a letter to Dumbledore to see if you can come to Hogwarts" I said**

**I went to get my stuff and wrote Dumbledore. Then I called my owl named Scarlett she is deep purple and blue.**

"**I need you to talk this to Dumbledore." I said**

**I gave her the letter and she flew to Hogwarts.**

**5 minutes later she reappeared with a letter from the headmaster him self**

**Dear Isabella**

**Hogwarts would be glad to have your cousins come to Hogwarts.**

**You will all be taking the train to come here**

**Sincerely Dumbledore**

**When I finished reading I said "He said you guys can come"**

***end of flash back***

"**Guys hurry the train is getting ready to go" I said**

"**Ok, ok, ok"**

**On the train**

**I was sitting in a compartment by myself when Sirius comes in and sits down.**

"**Eron (he is the only one who is allowed to call me that) I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"Sirius asked in a nervous tone**

"**I'd love to Sirius"I said **

**By the look in his eye's he was happy asalutly happy. He got up and sat beside me.**

**I yawned and put my head on his sholder and he put his arm around my waist.**

"**I love you Sirius, good night" I said**


End file.
